Demons
by Long Balfour
Summary: 在囚禁了那个男人的同时，也是囚禁了自己。


01

When the days are cold

And the cards all fold

And the saints we see are all made of gold

When your dreams all fail

And the ones we hail are the worst of all

And the blood's run stale

当窗外的梧桐树落下第十三片金灿灿的叶子时，阿亚纳米从小憩中猛然惊醒。

疲倦毫不掩饰地堆积在男人凌厉的眉宇间。阿亚纳米坐在舒适的扶手椅里，眯着紫罗兰色的长眸，稍微活动了下因为长时间撑着头而酸麻的手臂，目光则懒懒地挪向线条流畅的圆桌上的咖啡杯，看着冰凉的深沉液体倒映不出任何世间景象，沉默不语。

房间不大，但是每个角落都被精心装饰了拉古斯风格的浅色系华丽家具，从坠有长穗帷幔的窗帘，到刻有藤蔓花纹的镜子，应有尽有。但尽管如此，这里却独独没有时钟，甚至连计时的工具也不见影子。最初，阿亚纳米还能依靠自己的生物钟来判断究竟是过去了几个日月，但是时间长了，生物钟也就没什么用了，因为更多的时候他会彻夜清醒，而在日出之时才勉强有那么几分困意。

然而阿亚纳米能感觉到，天气正在逐渐变冷。这是他这么长时间来第一次见到梧桐叶生出如此耀眼刺目的光芒，也是第一次感觉到穿着单衣有那么些瑟缩。他只能据此稍微暗自庆幸一下，这种被囚禁的生活还没有超过一年。

是的。被囚禁，在这个金丝笼里。

看厌了始终都看不透彻的黑咖啡，阿亚纳米终于慢慢地站起身，收敛了往日的雷厉风行，平缓地走到一扇落地镜前。然而男人并不急着去取下挂在旁侧的黑色大衣披上，而是直直地打量着镜子中的自己，用他疲乏的目光一寸寸地临摹自己的样子。

这是他最近找到的一个还算不错的消遣。每天记住自己的模样，然后与昨日的自己进行对比，看看究竟是微微卷曲的银色发丝又长了些，还是双目下渐生起一抹不健康的青色，又或是本可隐约看见静脉血管的皮肤现在变得灰白黯淡，让别人看了平添出憔悴不堪的感觉。每次，阿亚纳米能明显地看出自己身上所有的一切都在逐渐呈现出腐烂的状态，当然，除了脖子上那个似乎是要与肺抢夺氧气的誓约颈环。

阿亚纳米抬起手，修剪得圆润的指甲尖带着一丝凉意轻轻滑过牢固的颈环，在连接处的缝隙停留了片刻。而在听到颈环发出的刺耳的怪叫警告时，他迅速撤回手，转而伸向衣架上用金线勾勒暗纹的厚实长款大衣。

囚禁他的那个人真是所有事都考虑得面面俱到，不仅知道他的喜好，更知道他衣服的尺寸。这方面一直粗枝大叶的男人默默看着身上这件做了收腰设计的大衣，头一次明白了为什么每到征兵的时候征兵处总是拿他做招牌，而每次都不幸地招来了一大批只会整天流口水的女人。

此刻，鲜有的，思绪在漫漫的午后随着大衣飞扬起来的下摆而变得飘逸起来。很快，意识到自己早就无事可做到发呆的阿亚纳米在披好大衣后又立即取了本书，慢悠悠地踱回落地窗前坐下。他挪动骨节分明的双手，飘着墨香的薄薄纸页便翻飞起来，也不知道是最终停到了哪一页，他也不管，就是做样子似的任凭那本书空空地放在咖啡杯旁，作为一种习以为常的背景。

毕竟他现在所需要的不是耽溺于书籍的慰藉，而是清醒头脑，好好考虑自己的处境。

就在不久，或者很久以前，米洛克如之前计划的那样发动了政变，而他也理所应当地成为了那只老狐狸手中最大的王牌。他的记忆很清楚地告诉他，最初一切都是十分的顺利，顺利到仅仅两个月就占据了帝国的半壁江山。失去了"黑鹰"的帝国瞬间变得不堪一击，米洛克这一方轻松取得压倒性优势，甚至联系上了好几个意图倒戈的帝国军高级将领。然而好景不长，从某次战役开始，战局却被彻底扭转。摇摇欲坠的帝国仿佛突然得到了神的庇佑，总是能提前知晓他们的行动，并制定出出人意料的战略方案，巧妙地避开了叛乱的"黑鹰"，直击米洛克的心腹，而那些高层也想尽了办法去洗白自己。

米洛克和他自然都明白是他们自己内部出现了问题。阿亚纳米也冷着脸坚实地奉行了宁错杀一百也不放过一个的原则，但似乎并没有效果。直到最后，米洛克抛弃他出逃他国后，他才在在战俘营的看守口中知道，是他曾经最轻视的侍从官卖了消息并一手制定了平定策略。

那个侍从官叫泰德·克莱恩。不过，现在该称呼他为泰德·克莱恩伯爵。

也许别人会诧异，然而阿亚纳米知道某些秘密，比如当今皇帝其实过去热恋过这位伯爵的母亲，所以立了如此大功之后能获封爵位，也是情理之中。但是令他意外的是，本来作为叛国的战俘，根据巴尔斯布鲁克刑典第七条第十一款，他要么会被处以极刑，要么会被打上奴隶烙印，作为奴隶度过余生。但是现实却拉着命运的手过来高兴地通知他：嘿，你这幸运的小子，你知道你被克莱恩伯爵指名圈养了么？

阿亚纳米不禁感到恶寒，赶紧收起自己越来越奇怪的想法。他垂下眼帘，意识到自己最近越来越控制不住脑海里乱飞的思维后，眉间的折痕顿时加深了许多。他习惯性地端起咖啡杯，凑到唇前抿了口，试图用黑咖啡的苦涩掩饰自己内心片刻的慌乱，却因为比奶油还要甜腻的独特味道而差点一口喷出来。

顺滑的液体在咖啡杯里激荡了几番，扬起数朵破碎的浪花，便回归到一层层绽放的涟漪之中。

男人坐在椅子里，侧过头去，睁着他那双看上去永远都如沐神光的眼眸打量着窗外的梧桐树林。几乎同时，额前的银色发丝微微拂动，让紫罗兰色的阴翳随之轻巧地荡漾出眼眸，不留下任何痕迹。

他在心里告诉自己，现在脑子里蹦跳出的各种奇怪的思考，只是在抗议这里同样奇怪的不分日夜的安逸，或者只是暂时不适应新的环境和身份而已。

然而下一秒，他就突然陷入另一种思考：

那些热情的帝国子民，或乐于歌功颂德的雕塑家们，是不是在第一区的中央广场上又加上了一尊名为克莱恩的黄金雕像呢？

02

All the sinners crawl

So they dug your grave

And the masquerade

Will come calling out at the mess you made

真正寒冷的时候即将到来，这也就意味着一个由人类定下的无聊的节日正在被提上日历。

阿亚纳米记得某次过这个节日的时候，休加不要命似的把整个办公室装饰上了许多串亮闪闪的小彩灯，最后很不幸地把他自己捆了进去。而科纳兹为了在签到时间前解救他那位愚蠢的上司，与泰德一起熬夜撤去了所有的装饰品，然后毁尸灭迹。

他依然记得那个深夜，科纳兹挂着黑眼圈追着各种捣乱的休加给他收拾烂摊子，就差抽出腰带狠狠地抽过去。而泰德则勉强睁开睡意朦胧的眼睛，无奈地看着两个活宝在办公室里闹得鸡飞狗跳，把办公室弄得更加混乱，翡翠色的眼眸却分明流淌着名为愉悦的浅浅笑意。

只是那时，没有人注意到回来取落下的文件的阿亚纳米。所以第二天他故意漫不经心地提到自己桌上的文件顺序乱了以后，科纳兹和泰德暗地里一致向躲在旁边傻呵呵笑着的休加丢过去数把眼刀，从而没有注意到他们那位向来以冷酷著称的顶头上司的嘴角在很快的瞬间扬过一个微妙的弧度。

记忆这般清晰，就好像什么都没有改变一样。

漫漫长夜中，精瘦的男人极尽优雅地坐在落地窗前的椅子里，面无表情。他已经开始习惯这种无事可做的漫长日子，甚至已经放任自己的记忆在这种时刻肆无忌惮地占据他所有的思考空间，以至于经常能盯着窗外的梧桐树林发一个下午的呆。

才怪。

阿亚纳米自知自己至少还有件事没有做完，他是绝对不会任由自己在这个无人知晓的地方默默地腐烂的。所以多少天前，在看完了房间书架上的所有书之后，阿亚纳米开始向每日前来清扫的仆人索要刊登各种新闻的报纸，尽管有人并不想让他接触这些。而今天的报纸正好端端地放在那杯甜腻的黑咖啡边，其中有一条占据不小版面的新闻是：军事法庭已经收到搜查叛军领导住所的搜查证。

新闻很扎眼，且显得有那么几分刻意的味道。这惹得阿亚纳米忍不住嗤笑起来。这么长时间过去了，没想到那群老狐狸们还这般想方设法地去找些证据加重罪行，而后把他重新推上风口浪尖，好让皇帝改变答应克莱恩的要求这个决定。只是恐怕他们只能无果而返，毕竟男人若是扪心自问的话，他在为帝国效劳的期间绝对是勤勤恳恳，毫无半点纰漏。但真的等到嘲笑够了，阿亚纳米却又觉得莫名的恼火。因为这种行径让他觉得是自己死后，那些人偏偏拿出铁锹把自己的墓地翻个底朝天，来证明自己确实是死了，而且一碰到别人就会耀武扬威地举着一张手写的小纸片，趾高气扬地用"我有上帝的许可"来做苍白的辩护。

银发下，狭长的眼眸猛地压下一半眼帘，如同丛林里的猎豹捕食时一样，在黑夜里迸射出极具侵略性的寒光。

倘若他还能使用空咒或者黑魔法，这里闪耀的水晶吊灯一定在劫难逃。也不知道那位伯爵大人会不会心疼。阿亚纳米扯起嘴角，目光扫过咖啡杯上十分应景的圣诞树的图案，不禁轻轻地哼出一声意味不明的鼻音。

现在他几乎能肯定今晚便是平安夜了。不仅仅因为突然加上图案的咖啡杯，更因为独独今晚，这里的主人举行了晚宴。即使在无声黑幕下隔着重重叠叠的长廊，男人还是时不时能敏感地捕捉到高脚杯碰撞所发出的的清脆空灵的声音，而且越来越大。他甚至都能嗅到人们烂醉后迷乱的芬芳，好像也要把他醉去。所以出于礼貌，在这个美妙的平安夜，他是不是该给那个愚蠢的军事法庭送一份礼物去呢？

他原本这么打算着。

但很显然，男人没料到如今最大的变数，竟然是突然以一种傻乎乎的姿态站在门口的某位伯爵大人。

阿亚纳米坐在房间的阴影里，双手聚成塔状搭在双腿间。他扬起眉，冷漠的眼眸在没有开灯的黑暗中流转出异样的光彩。他不确定自己失神到如此地步竟然会听不见靠近者的脚步声，而且还是个，看上去醉的不轻的醉汉。

此刻，厚重的雕花木门分割了内外两个世界，外面的绚烂的灯光挤过缝隙，在被隐藏的黑暗世界中强行撕裂出一处光明，落在光滑的地面，则是形成鲜明的两块黑白几何形状的斑驳。远远望去，只见那人扶着门框站在光暗的交界线上，服帖的手工礼服下摆安静地顺着瘦削躯体流淌垂下，临摹出修长的身形。或许是因为逆着光，男人看不太分明对方的表情，但他还是微微惊异了一番—在他的印象里，克莱恩的形象一直都停留在最初相遇的那一眼—一个矮个子的幼稚的小孩。

什么时候长这么大了？阿亚纳米摩挲着右手大拇指，看上去应该与自己差不多高了。

想到这儿，一股错失后的失落在男人心底里悄悄埋下种子。他细细地回忆过去种种，除了必要的工作见面，他似乎真的没有再正眼看过那位曾经少年，只当他是容纳自己"身体"的活着的人形容器。

然而与此同时，阿亚纳米另一半大脑却从感性的回忆里轻松逃脱，并警惕地拉响警报，快速运转起来，思索着之前从来没来过的这位怎么突然这般冒失地闯入，甚至考虑到了北极圈的极夜现象对这种违反常规的行为的多少种影响。

只是还未得出什么可信的结论，忽然地，喝醉酒的年轻伯爵不稳地晃了晃，褐色的发丝随着动作荡过小小的弧度，最终轻轻地啄上脸颊。他踉跄了一下，刹那间便从光明的那一端跌落踏入无边无际的黑暗，就如同他未成年无知幼稚的时候所做的一样，毫无半点防备。但落入阿亚纳米眼里，倒映出的却分明是一个丢失了纯洁羽翼的六翼天使，从神的王座旁笔直地坠落至罪恶的地狱，那么的无助，那么的迷茫。

正是撒旦展开怀抱，开始低语的时刻。

银色发丝下的紫色眼眸流淌过蛊惑的光芒，沉浸在茫茫的黑暗中，格外的扎眼。几乎没有多做考虑，阿亚纳米便离开了舒适的座椅，几乎没有什么声响地走到年轻伯爵的身前，唯有衣角翻腾起来的一阵波浪能证明男人确实移动了脚步。

浓重的酒味充斥了鼻腔，阿亚纳米不禁小小地蹙起眉头。

然后他就伸出手，想要把对方捞进怀里，如同教典插图里的撒旦安慰诱惑每一个哭泣的堕天使一样。

一模一样。

03

I want to shelter you

But with the beast inside

There is nowhere we can hide

No matter what we bread

We still are made of greed

This is my kingdom come

蜡烛闪耀出的光线沿着既定的路径四散开来，在触碰到墙壁上四处可见的鎏金装饰纹路后漫射出去，倾泻出迷乱浮夸的光晕。在这个偌大的圆形宴会厅里，帝国的贵族们衣着雍容华丽，在新修补过壁画的穹顶下，假意游走在各色精巧的点心以及名酒之间，却真真实实地在无懈可击的笑容后悄悄算计着彼此的真心。

倒是可惜了银碟中那些表里如一的甜点们。

作为此次宴会的举办者，克莱恩静悄悄地站在角落里的某根大理石柱旁，远离了喧闹的人群。相比起他年少时，现在的克莱恩更加高瘦，脸颊再也没有那时的婴儿肥的感觉，下巴也变得尖锐起来。他穿着黑色的手工礼服，合适的剪裁完美地展现出一个军人应有的力量感，甚至衬托出看上去与生俱来的高贵气质，让人完全想象不出他其实是作为战斗奴隶长大的。

如果说有什么没变，恐怕只有那双继承了父亲的温柔的翡翠色眼睛了。

克莱恩动了动嘴角，扯出了个练习了很久的标准微笑，曾被称赞了无数次的眼眸却黯淡了许多。他刻意忽视了几个妙龄少女投过来的暧昧的眼神，一旋身，便落下满耳的圆舞曲曲调，踏着组成六芒星图案的地砖淡然离场。

无论多少次，他就是不习惯这种莺莺燕燕的场合。

克莱恩眯着被威士忌的味道熏得干涩的眼睛，拖着疲倦的脚步，缓缓地游荡在能让人迷失方向的昏暗走廊中，就连干净清爽的褐色发丝也多少显得有些萎靡。

其实，在这座陛下赏赐的古老的城堡里，从宴会厅到卧房，年轻的伯爵有不下五条路可以选择。或许是为了躲避可能出现的偶遇，又或者宴会中过量的威士忌让他的脑子发昏，克莱恩偏偏迷迷糊糊地走上了自己只走过一次的密道。等他清醒过来发觉脚下的路通向哪里后，他几乎感觉自己心底里用无数锁链囚禁起来困兽要苏醒过来，冲破枷锁肆意咆哮。

密道和城堡里其他的走廊没什么两样，宽敞得能够让一辆马车轻松通过。一条猩红的软毛地毯恍若恶魔的舌头，从此端吐出，一直延伸消失到陷入黑暗的尽头。两边，贴上华丽墙纸的墙壁上油画与壁灯交替出现，充分地酝酿出神秘的气氛。因为城堡主人不许靠近的禁令，除了指定的仆从外再也没有人走过这条道路，所以这里的一切又都似乎蒙上了一层阴冷的薄雾，灰蒙蒙的失去了应有的生机。

克莱恩在酒精的作用下很快选择了顺从自己内心的野兽。他放轻脚步，在尽头的雕花木门前停住，伸出手，有些失神地用长出薄茧的指腹描画木门上蜿蜒的藤蔓花纹，动作温柔细腻，就好像是在抚摸着哪位姑娘白嫩的脸庞。

他很清楚这扇木门后到底藏着什么。

是秘密。是禁忌。是欲望。是恶魔。

克莱恩不过是背叛了他原本的主人，踩着他主人的尸体爬上来的黑劳士。这句话在贵族圈里广泛流传，虽然没有人当面说过，但是并不代表年轻的伯爵不知道。对此，他并没有动怒，也从来没有辩解澄清过什么，毕竟那些蓝血贵族们说得很对，他根本没有半点反对的余地。

证据就在门后。他在战争中背叛了他的上司，并利用自己这点卑鄙的荣耀换取如今的地位，并将那个人长久地囚禁在这里，成为只属于自己的，特别的存在。

但是他仍然还是不放心，于是又布下了数不清的魔法阵来削弱那个人的黑魔法的力量，还用上了誓言颈环，确保两个人无法分离过远超过48小时。

后果就是囚禁了那个人的同时，也囚禁了自己。

太阳穴突然抽痛起来。这突如其来的疼痛令克莱恩清秀的面庞微微扭曲起来，一遍遍抚摸着纹路的手也不由得加重的气力。而厚重的木门让伯爵不得不好好赞赏它的聪慧，竟然顺应了新加上的力量，以一种很缓慢的速度打开一角，没有发出一丁点声音。

另一个黑暗的世界瞬时间满满当当地充斥在干涸的翠绿眼眸中。

这个世界克莱恩很熟悉。当初考虑到舒适，他特地选择了西翼的这间套房。房间不大，但贵在格局精致—一个带有落地窗的圆形公共休息室，墙壁都嵌入弧形楠木书柜，塞满了从世界各地搜集来的藏书孤本，而其中有两格被特别空出来，一个铺上了镜子，一个则制作成小巧的衣帽间。房间正中央规矩地放置着一个小圆桌，桌子两旁各有一把垫了靠枕的高背椅。而在靠近落地窗的地方，一道阶梯隐藏在书柜之后，环绕着向上攀升向挂有水晶坠灯的穹顶，通往二楼的卧室和浴室。

克莱恩精心打造了这个金丝笼，确确实实地做到了亲力亲为。他熟知这里的每一粒灰尘的归属，但是真要用自己双眼来亲自察看的时候，年轻人却有些发怔。

他待在原地，减少自己呼吸的频率，骤缩的瞳孔紧紧地锁定在坐姿悠然的年长者身上，贪婪的视线在没有人注意到的阴影里几乎穿透对方身上严实的衣料，进而轻抚搏动着青色血管的苍白肌肤，探索别人永远无法窥探到的禁忌地带，感受竭力克制的战栗所带来的生命的雀跃。

一股热浪猛地冲上被酒精麻醉的大脑，又迅速地沉坠下去。

冲动的年轻人感受到对方投递过来的目光，从遥远的另一端，越过漫漫的黑暗。克莱恩下意识地向前迈步，如同被潘多拉魔盒蛊惑的可怜羔羊。然而长时间来自制力的训练让他的理智回归，在第一步还没落地前便收回错误的步伐，然而结果却不甚理想，只能自己绊了自己一下，踉跄着跌入对方的世界。

被施加了多重魔法的厚重木门在身后发出一阵难听的呻吟，以肉眼可见的速度关闭而去。与此同时，克莱恩清楚地看见那个人卷携着铺天盖地的黑暗稳稳走来，神似无所畏惧的地狱之主。

总是这样...总是这样。

感觉心底某处被戳痛了，克莱恩压下眼帘，翡翠色的眼眸在一瞬间变成血红的色彩，不悲不喜的唇角也一下子扯出狷狂的角度。他等待距离不过一英尺的时候，然后如同正在捕猎的毒蛇，迅速出击，伸手凌厉地擒住对方的手腕，以绝对的力量将其拘在身后，又顺势借力把男人压到书架上，没有半点拖泥带水。

早已成年的伯爵应该是很满意两人间相差无几的身高。他眯着血红的眼睛，惬意地埋在对方暴露的后颈处，闻到淡淡的清香后，不由深深地叹了口气，带了几分沙哑。

"神话故事里光明总能战胜黑暗，您说为什么呢，我亲爱的参谋长大人？"

04

Don't get too close

It's dark inside

It's where my demons hide

Don't want to let you down

But I am hell bound

Though this is all for you

克莱恩很喜欢阿亚纳米身上淡淡的清香。

他第一次闻到是在很久很久以前，那时他因为连续几天的加班而不小心在休息室里睡着了，再醒来时身上却盖着大了好几号的厚重外套，上面幽幽地散发着独特的香味。不像贵族名媛们喷洒的人造香水那样甜腻，反而给人很自然的感觉，自然地拉着思绪飞向某个盛开了大片大片雪白花朵的不可知的神秘雨林。

之后他一直尝试调配出那种气味，但不管用什么方法，甚至让米迦勒取来人界不曾有的原料，都或多或少地存在这样那样的缺陷，完全无法令敏感的嗅觉深感满意。

那又怎样呢？

克莱恩抬起另一只手，捻起对方微长却不凌乱的银发中的一缕银丝置于唇前，近乎虔诚地轻轻亲吻着。

是啊，那又怎样呢？反正现在自己可以独占那股幽香了，那些低劣的仿制品更是无法入眼。

想到这儿，体内的热浪再次沸腾起来。虽然不确定阿亚纳米到底是因为受制于誓言颈环而明哲保身，还是因为只是等待着在沉默中爆发的时机，克莱恩依然失去理智地放下柔顺的发丝，用冰凉的唇吻上对方的耳根，而同样冰凉的手则顺着脊椎的曲线一路向下拿捏，在尾椎的地方不轻不重地按了一下，便绕到身前，熟练地挑出束在腰带下的衬衫衣角。

强劲的腰线暴露在空气中，半遮半掩着更多的诱惑。

克莱恩听到自己的呼吸变得沉重起来。他渴望更多，然而，却并没有如愿地接收到对方任何主动的回应。年轻的伯爵不免开始有些烦躁，脑子里更是混沌一团，一会儿在考虑单方面的情爱与女干尸有什么区别，一会儿又在想男人是不是在暗自嘲笑自己技术不行呢？所以反应到脸上，便是红一阵白一阵，不过好在阿亚纳米并没看到，否则还真会怀疑他那昔日的下属真的是脑子有问题。

心里挣扎了一番，瞳孔的血红的颜色渐渐褪去。克莱恩明白自己最大的优势就是有大把大把的时间，而且今晚还有别的正事要做，所以他索性暂时放弃了看上去比登天还难的挑逗，将自己的下巴搭在阿亚纳米的肩上，双手牢牢地禁锢住对方的腰身，宛如获得珍宝的小孩子，说什么也不肯撒手。

"那么在神话故事里，您又算什么呢，我的伯爵阁下？"

突然，低沉醇厚的嗓音打破了本该有的沉默，微微上扬的语调此时总有那么些刻薄的味道。克莱恩听了，愣神许久，才反应过来对方只是接过了自己的话。他抬起头，对上那双古井无波的冷色眼眸，不知是第几次觉得那种颜色真是无比的残酷。

"仁慈的诺亚？还是无辜的潘多拉？"男人动了动嘴唇，又说道。

话音未落，克莱恩就不禁皱起了眉头，眼眸里温暖的祖母绿此刻变得有些清冷，正如他当时站在几乎倒台的皇帝面前淡淡地谈着条件时所流露出的。事实上，这么多年的隐忍不发很好地锻炼了年轻人敏感的判断力，他能听出对方话语里夹杂着的嘲讽，更能探清自己究竟是否需要为此动怒。所以他勾起嘴角，颇有些皮笑肉不笑地低笑了出来。

"我不是诺亚，因为我不是帝国的救世主。"克莱恩收紧了胳膊，凑到耳畔，轻柔地喃喃道，"但我也不是潘多拉，因为我也不是无辜的。"

他顿了顿，突然放开阿亚纳米，很快地后退了一步，细细地打量着前方过分苍白的人儿，看他转过身来，鬓角微卷的银发拂动，不由昂起了下巴，抬手指了指自己的脖子，继续说道："我只是你的主人，因为这个。"

窗外有风吹过，金色的梧桐树叶发出沙沙的声响。

克莱恩似乎听到男人发出一声轻轻的叹息。

"所以？"

"所以..."被拉长的尾音在冰冷的空气里打了个转，"跪下。"

如果有人能够翻看克莱恩前几年的记忆，会很荣幸地发现这个看上去十分单纯清澈的青年很大一部分时间都在盯着他的上司，把发呆当做伪装，真正的却是无限脑补穿着一丝不苟的军装的那人臣服地跪在自己身下，紫罗兰色的眼睛里只满满地倒映出自己的身影的模样。

好的，天界长显然很乐意来实现某人这个小小的愿望。

只见男人顺从地阖上双目，月光在精致的面庞上落下深沉的阴影。他抿了抿嘴唇，花费了几秒钟的时间，最终还是在誓言颈环启动前做好了决定，屈下双膝，工工整整地跪在大理石地面上。

原本及膝的长衣下摆如今堆叠在地，折起深深浅浅的褶皱。克莱恩打量着对方依然挺直的腰板，酒精所带来的余温再次沸腾起来。人类就是这样，越是完美的东西就越想亲手制造出点残缺出来，那种破坏的快感总能让人回想起野兽的本能。就如同他和阿亚纳米，对方越是穿着得体严谨，他就越想撕开碍事的布料去欣赏浪荡的胴体；对方越是表现得禁欲冷漠，他就越想用炙热去贯穿，去听嘴角里溢出的破碎的呻吟。

"很好..."

克莱恩的呼吸猛地一窒。他不知道自己是如何用沙哑的声音叹出很好这个词，他只知道自己面部已经扭曲到了一定的程度—他想笑，因为他爱的那个男人现在正屈服于自己脚下任凭发落，同时他却又被窗外的金灿灿的一片所刺痛，痛得想哭。

"很好。"

这次没有召唤米迦勒，克莱恩伸手揪住男人的衣领，很轻松地把人提起按到圆桌上，等不及对方被这粗暴的动作而吃痛的表情闪过，便强硬地吻上淡色的薄唇，不带丝毫的怜惜，只是单纯的发泄。

05

When you feel my heat

Look into my eyes

I say it's up to fate

It's woven in my soul

无论过了多少年，克莱恩在阿亚纳米眼里依旧只是个小孩子，或者说是晚辈。

清晨的霞光透过窗户倾泻进充斥了爱欲气息的卧房，在室内追逐出光影的交织。房间正中央，阿亚纳米颇为脱力地躺在凌乱的床上，左手搭在额前，脸色可以说是阴郁得可怕。他浅浅地呼吸着，不敢太用力，害怕全身本就酸痛不已的肌肉联动在一起后会把自己的骨头尽数都给拆了去。

真是无与伦比的夜晚。

以后有机会是不是该教教他做爱的技巧？男人费力地坐起来，目光却无比平淡地扫过身上大大小小的深色痕迹，就好像不是自己的下面疼得厉害一样。现在，他十分确定即使自己只有理论基础也一定比那个毛头小子做得好，而且还是好很多。

阿亚纳米抽了抽嘴角，这才慢吞吞地拾起冷落在地上的大衣，披在肩头后赤着脚走入与卧室相连的浴室。

泰德·克莱恩啊，他还是那么幼稚。

骨节分明的手稍稍用力拧开墙壁上雕刻成狮子样式的旋钮，滚烫的热水便从花洒里倾泻而下，冲击在几乎快没知觉的躯体上，激起了蒙蒙的水雾。男人垂着头，裸露的颈部展现出天鹅般完美的曲线，几滴水珠自脑后翘起的发尾跃落，在苍白的肌肤上溅起小小的水花后便顺着强劲的身体线条向下曲折流淌，最终在毫不留意的瞬间隐没于某处的幽深。

他眯着眼，凝视着旋钮上装饰的小块绿宝石，却没有望到自己的眼睫挂满了细小的晶莹，恍若被无数被碾碎的星辰洒落，柔和了往日过于尖锐锋利的瞳孔的颜色。

毫无疑问，阿亚纳米想起了那双诱人的眼睛。尽管那人已经有意识地把感情从那里剔除出去，但是到底是本性使然，无论怎么努力，都会留下些许马脚，更别提思维方式了。那个小伯爵心里怎么想的，通过那双眸子，总是能推测出八九分来。

所以，昨晚的疯狂放纵中，他读到了什么呢？

男人抿紧了嘴唇，眉间却是堆叠出几道浅浅的折痕。他看到了爱恋，来自绿色瞳仁里的一抹银色；他看到了矛盾，来自窗外梧桐树上燃烧的金黄；他看到了狡黠，来自...

浴室里的温度很快升高。阿亚纳米沉沉地呼出一阵鼻息，谨慎地清理干净身体之后便关了花洒，草草地拿毛巾擦干身体，裹上浴袍，这才快步走下二楼，直直地看向平日里他放置报纸的那个桌子。

最上面的报纸偏离了原本位置2毫米，页脚稍稍卷了起来，且多了些细小的短折痕，显而易见，有人翻看了这份报纸。

倘若其他日子，阿亚纳米对于这种小细节都是选择视而不见，毕竟他有能力确定翻动他东西的人折腾不出什么惊世骇俗的波浪。但是现在这个时间点，他真的没有那么多自信来保证每一件事都能握在手掌心里了。尤其是在看到那则令他恼火的新闻之后—如果拿到搜查证是假的，那么那群害怕他告发的老狐狸们就是想把他激出来，然后再设计个罪名一除了之；如果拿到搜查证是真的，那么一来可能老狐狸们真的得了艾尔兹海默症，二来有可能是有人盯上了克莱恩，想利用年轻人愚蠢的爱情来打注意。而无论哪种，下出这步棋的都肯定是极为熟悉阿亚纳米或者克莱恩的那个。

他看到了狡黠，果然，来自被设计好的混沌的夜晚。

"都是假的？"

突兀的，一个听上去有些沙哑的声音在背后炸响。方才沉浸于思考的男人身体立马僵硬起来。他迟疑地转过身子去，面无表情地发现不远处那个同样面无表情的克莱恩，同时还得腾出部分脑容量来怀疑那句话的真正含义。

"..."

突然出现在门口的克莱恩，还是穿着昨晚的礼服，白皙的脸偏偏阴沉得可怕，好像刚刚从地狱里爬出来的恶鬼。看上去他早早地离去后并没有听话地睡觉，而是处理了某些事情直到现在。至于处理了什么事情，从每天清晨雷打不动来这里偷送报纸的仆人今天却没来这点或许可以猜出，那个年轻的伯爵是去清理他的城堡了。

"都是假的？！你知道我昨晚的计划所以只是想拖住我，好让他们逃走？！告诉我！告诉我是不是米洛克又耍什么花招说服了那群老狐狸搞什么新的策划？！说！"

克莱恩近乎失控地嘶吼起来。他大步走近男人，一把揪住松散的浴袍领子，把人狠狠摔倒在地上。而阿亚纳米咬着牙没哼声，只是用他一贯冷漠的眼神淹没声嘶力竭的年轻人，任凭没有了理智的克莱恩欺压上来，在夹杂了血腥味的急促呼吸声中，疯狂且残酷地吮吸啃咬着唇瓣，来索取一个极具侵略性和暴力感的吻。

时间开始变得漫长起来。除了单方面地承受这种暴虐，男人一时也想不出来到底该如何应对。他想努力地放松自己，想要忽略舌头纠缠时躁动火热的感觉，然而脑海里更多蹦出来的却是昨晚那对突然啜泣起来的碧绿眼眸，那份矛盾，那份纠结，以及那声"怎么办米卡杰，对不起，我就是爱他啊"的无助的悲叹。

"为什么..."

恍惚间，阿亚纳米再次听到年轻伯爵哽咽的声音。

"即使你是个白痴，你也应该知道了..."

我所做的一切...都是为了你啊。

06

Curtain's call is the last of all

When the lights fade out

All the sinners crawl

Your eyes,they shine so bright

I wanna save that light

阿亚纳米猜到克莱恩那晚宴会邀请了哪些人，也猜到克莱恩想要借助宴会暗杀墙头草似的老狐狸们。

所以，他要阻止他。

而这也是无聊又枯燥的囚禁生活中，男人所能做的为数不多的事情之一。阿亚纳米想留住那双眼睛里仅剩不多的光芒，让它不要被算计，不要被鲜血污浊。他不承认他是想保护那个在他不经意间长大的男孩，更不承认这种保护欲归结于某种神秘的情感，以前不会承认，现在不会承认，未来...再说吧。毕竟如果在未来某一刻，承认这一点可以比其他方式能更快地解决问题，那么他就会毫不犹豫，正如昨晚他选择了纵欲狂欢一样。

只是意想不到的是，与之俱来的却是更多的误会。

"冷静下来了？"

在火热的舌吻之后，阿亚纳米静静地看着埋在他胸口生闷气的某人，等到躁动的因子完全冷却下来，才幽幽地开口问道。

"...嗯。"回应他的只有带着哭腔的闷哼。

男人扬起眉毛，脸上流露出怪异的表情。他感觉在上一秒那个天真幼稚的小男孩又回来了，而年长者忍不住抬起手揉了揉伯爵略显杂乱的褐色头发，看到自己手指穿插在柔软的发丝间，轻轻呼出一口气。此刻，克莱恩死死地压在他身上，如同正抱着巨大骨头的大型犬科动物，说什么也不肯放手。男人也就捻起一缕发丝，绕在指尖漫不经心地把玩，直到身上那人收拾好自己的情绪，喑哑着嗓子不满地说道："昨晚是真的。你阻止了我。"

两句陈述句而不是疑问句。对此，阿亚纳米很满意克莱恩终于重新认识到脑子的用途，要不然自己败在这人手里绝对是重大污点；而等他百年之后再次碰到库洛姆，他也不必承受一个儿控兼弟控的怒火。

"无论他们真的假的搜出来什么东西，我都会前功尽弃。"沉默了一会儿后，年轻的伯爵开始低低地陈述起来，"我花了那么多的气力才把你弄到手，我不允许别人制造出机会让你离开我，绝对不。"

阿亚纳米哑然，他从未想过有一天会听到别人对自己这般近乎宣告独占主权的讲话，这显得十分奇怪。他怅望着头顶圆形穹顶上描绘伊甸园美好的壁画，良久，才动了动嘴唇，生硬地用出近乎命令的语气："起来。"

克莱恩在男人温暖的胸口蹭了蹭，没有半点听话的迹象："告诉我，为什么阻止我？"

"没有为什么，厄毗米修斯。"阿亚纳米在心底默默翻了个白眼，"即使有，我想我也没有义务告诉你，鉴于你那再次沦为装饰品的脑袋格外美观。"

克莱恩却抬起头，用他不再清澈的眼眸无比认真地凝视着面无表情的男人，直到浓密的睫羽扑闪过第五次，才艰难地扯出一个惨淡的微笑。他重新垂下头，虔诚地亲吻上对方的上眼睑，动作小心轻柔，宛如面对的是世界上仅剩的紫宝石。

"你看，我现在真的是你的私人物品了。"伯爵努力让自己看上去很随性地说道，"我被你关在你的牢笼里，再也逃不掉了。"

很好，这真的是很糟糕的告白，如果算得上是告白的话。

一直承受着一个成年人的体重的阿亚纳米压下嘴角，苍白的脸笼上淡淡的乌云。他张开口，刚想说什么，却被一声尖锐的电话铃所打断，只得把所有的音节硬生生地吞咽回去。

两人狐疑地对视片刻，终于放弃了压迫与被压迫的姿势，从地面爬起来。阿亚纳米重新系紧腰间的浴袍腰带，而克莱恩则皱着眉头放轻脚步，循着刺耳的声音走到垂挂着厚重窗帘的落地窗前。

一台旧式电话座机在角落里不停地震动颤抖。克莱恩并不认为自己当初放了个这么没品位的电话在这里，而即使有，也不可能有人真的能够打电话过来。这是个危险的信号，所以他习惯性地回过头，无声地询问他爱人的意见。

阿亚纳米同样眉头深锁，但很快他就走近，提起听筒的同时果断地设置了免提。

"您好。"刚刚炸开电流的滋滋声，克莱恩便绷直了身体，抢先开口道。

那一边却是沉默了许久，才传出来苍老的声音，不知道是在斟酌此举还是压抑情感："我很失望。"低沉的尾音在死寂的空气里落为颓然的叹息，正如窗外颤颤巍巍飘落下来的梧桐树叶，失去了应有的活力。克莱恩差点没认出来这是谁的声音，但是他在看到身旁男人不由自主挺直起来的修长身躯，顿时吸了口冷气，想起来曾经如同梦魇始终纠缠他的那个残酷的嗓音。

米洛克。

"我很失望。"那人在电话里又重复了一遍，"泰德，你的爱原来那么不值钱。这样的话即使我告诉你阿亚纳米君其实与你流着同样的拉古斯血液也没关系不是么？"

话音未落，克莱恩的脸上的血色尽失。他怔怔地伫立着，破碎的记忆从骤缩的瞳孔里飘出，完全没有注意到阿亚纳米竟然冷着脸一把挂断电话，发出了很大的声响。而阿亚纳米则在短暂的安静里用了极为漫长的时间重新审视了自己脑内的思维导图，不断地拼合组装前因后果，试图找出最为合理的解释。

"什么意思？"

"激将法。"

出于趋利避害的本能，阿亚纳米选择扯开话题。他觉得他绝对没有耐心像个幼儿园老师，慢慢地用哄小孩的口气告诉他的晚辈：米洛克只是想利用他对自己的感情来除掉那些只老狐狸；更无法忍受自己真真正正像个长辈，在年轻人懵懂时告诫他报纸上的新闻其实是米洛克闹腾出来的，并且在对方焦虑时安慰说敌人早就强弩之末，只是在临终前多拉几个下水而已。

"我知道！"克莱恩烦躁地转身向阿亚纳米，衣服上的飘带飞起凌厉的弧度，"我又不是十几岁的小男孩！我是问，你的意思呢？！"

活音刚落，银色的发丝下，紫色的瞳眸流转起戏谑的光芒。只见阿亚纳米愉悦地勾起唇角，出人意料地笑了起来："我很早就说过..."他抬起眼，透过玻璃瞥了眼变了天的室外，这才摆弄起古怪的旧电话，最终拆开底座，从里面抽出一盘小巧的磁带，还凑到克莱恩眼前轻轻晃了晃。

"我很早就说过，无论怎样你都是我的，泰德·克莱恩。"

而克莱恩则条件反射地后退几步，早该想到没有接通电话线的城堡怎么可能接通电话。他迅速摸向自己手腕间藏匿的袖箭。很快发觉那里空无一物后只能无比吃惊地睁大眼睛，盯着对方慢条斯理地挽起袖子，露出不知何时佩戴上的袖箭。

"变天了，克莱恩伯爵。"阿亚纳米的声音依然沉稳，"这个时候已经变天了。"当然，出于私心，他省略了之后的很多话。他没有和克莱恩说自己是为了找出并牵制当初的泄露消息的人才故意战败成了战俘，而像是『我也没想到米洛克会想借你的手杀人』、『我留下来只想确认一些事情』、『去他妈的血缘关系』、『我当时确实什么都不知道只是单纯的不想你杀人』、『我爱你』之类的话就更是连在脑海里组织起来的机会都没有。

人啊，有时候就是那么古怪。

光线打在克莱恩脸上，明暗两部分在不停地挣扎。他遏制下手背米迦勒要开眼的冲动，急促地呼吸两次，终于平定下来："所以？"

"所以..."

完全被乌云笼罩的世界阴沉沉的，就连上帝说要有的光也都消失殆尽，只能勉强发现屋外，飞行器一架接着一架呼啸而过，卷起层层翻滚的云带。阿亚纳米眯起恶魔叫嚣的眼睛，故意拖长了尾音，最终在炮火爆炸出的第一道光芒时找回了自己的声音。

"跪下。"

END


End file.
